


I Wish I would Have Met You

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Au shorta kinda, Duo is God damn adorable, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Quatre finds himself in a world where he died during Operation Meteor, his friends are strangers, and he just wants to go home. A Two Shot formerly only found on FFN.





	1. I Wish I Would Have Met You

I guess you can blame this fic on Sci-fi's habit of always doing some freaky alternate universe or future episode where some character died, or whatever, and everything went to Hell. These episodes are either well done and makes you think, or they suck and they make wonder if you should just stop watching the show entirely. Well I'm going for the make you think one. Tell me how I do kay?

**WarNin** **Gs** : AU, Violence, Language, OOC here and there more so in chapter two, Shounen Ai and Yaoi content, more to be announced in chapter two.

**Fixed up by Shadowgoddess03 so no more telling me to get a Beta 'coz I like this one.**

**Aishi Say**

" _I wish I would have meet you."_

From the same song I got the title of this fic from I just can't remember it right now.

**Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi**

Quatre groaned as he rubbed his head. "Ow my head." He muttered, shakingly getting to his feet grateful for the wall that supported him. ' _Where am I? This isn't home? I'll never touch glowing things again I swear_.' Quatre straighten when he sensed a familiar presence, only to blink when a black boot pined him to wall by his throat. It had happen so fast he had not seen it coming even if he had senses it's owner's presences. His confused mind barley registered the fact the person pinning him used no more pressure then was needed to keep him there. Quatre placed his hands on the other's ankle only to shiver as his gifts identified the other in the dark room. "Tro…ach." Slight pressure applied by the heal cut him off.

"Identify yourself?" Trowa demanded tilting his heal away so the other could answer him clearly, chocked out answers took longer then simply pinned. The strange boy clung to his ankle but made no move to remove it, which was unusual but unimportant.

Quatre blinked his wide eyes at him. "Is that really you Trowa?!" The blond asked still making no move to escape him.

Trowa blinked at the hurt and confused tone. "Why do address me in such a familiar way? I do not know you. Who are you?" He demanded not liking being confused, confusion got people killed.

"It's me, Quatre. What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" Quatre asked concerned, he was worried rather frightened by this turn of events.

"Are you claiming to be Quatre Winner?" Trowa demanded frowning at him, voice even.

"Yes. I am Quatre. Trowa _please_ what's going on?" Quatre demanded confused, he was starting to become very concerned.

"Quatre is dead," Trowa answered coldly, eyes narrowed.

Quatre shook his head violently, "No I'm not! I'm right here! Don't you recognize me?"

"As I said before we never meet," Trowa reminded him unconcerned, the blond was no physical threat.

' _I guess I died before I meet him. But how?_ ' Quatre thought trying to figure out how he was going to get through to this Trowa.

"It was unwise of you to infiltrate this base and claim to be a dead pilot," Trowa informed him, he looked the part at least.

"I can prove I'm Quatre, and that I know you," Quatre assured him trying not to think about the other's comment. Even now Trowa and Heero were very, very dangerous to anyone who the felt threaten them or someone or thing they valued.

"You are free to try, if that how you wish to spend your last moments of life," Trowa responded unimpressed with his claims.

"I know all about Catherine Bloom, your mercenary past, your scaach," Quatre was cut off when the heal once again pressed itself against his pale throat.

"How do you know of such things? Who sent you?" Trowa demanded eyes narrowed, annoyance was not a good thing to provoke in him.

"No one sent me!" Quatre protested, cringing when someone suddenly turned on the lights.

"Well, well _what_ have we caught today Silencer?" Dr. S asked walking up to Trowa's left, not at all worried the blond would get away.

"He claims to be Quatre sir," Trowa answered not turning to the older man.

"I heard that much," Dr. S walked up to Quatre studying him, fingers on his chin. "This child is either a lair or he's Christ. Be a good boy and hold him till I get back. You can let him down if you want, but don't kill him."

"Yes sir," Trowa responded automatically, nodding slightly.

"You're a good boy Silencer," The older man said patting his shoulder almost affectionately. "I shall return shortly," Dr. S smiled as he left.

"You can let me down, I'm unarmed," Quatre assured him not really enjoying being pinned.

Trowa frowned at him, "I can see that." Quatre relaxed when the boot was removed, Trowa eye's narrowed slightly in thought.

"Thank you." Trowa frowned at him. ' _Well some things haven't changed.'_ Quatre sighed as he examined this Trowa. He looked and moved just like the friend the blond had come to know, but the eyes were wrong. Those were the eyes he had had when they first meet, as cold and dead as those of his alter ego Heavy Arms. The other's tall lean form was clad in black, which struck him as odd since he couldn't recall his Trowa wearing that color other then the space suit. The normal pale jeans were replaced with black pants just as form fitting, and the normal long sleeves Trowa usually wore were replaced with a high collared vest trimmed in hunter green. Around his neck was a black choker held fast by a small sliver buckle engraved with two kanji he did not know. In the back of his mind he wondered if the others were dressed similarly since the vest resembled an O.Z. uniform.

"Why are you staring at me?" Trowa demanded after a long moment, the blond looked rather calm for someone who might be dead in less then an hour.

Quatre blushed slightly, he was unaware he had been staring, "I am sorry I didn't mean to." He fidgeted slightly as he always did when Trowa caught him staring.

"Silencer?" Dr. S called sticking his head through the door. "Can you take him to the usual place for spies? We're ready for him."

"Understood," Trowa answered with a nod. Quatre paled suddenly nervous, he looked Trowa over wondering just what he was armed with. The taller youth looked unarmed but Quatre knew better. "Will you come quietly?" Trowa asked calmly, he was curious to see if the blonde would behave or not.

"I won't fight you Trowa…I can't fight you." Quatre answered eyes down, voice soft. Trowa blinked at him but it went unnoticed. "Just answer me something?" Trowa nodded at the request, not surprising. "What will happen to me?" Quatre asked knowing Trowa did not lie.

"You will be interrogated of course," Trowa answered stating the obvious as if it should go without question.

"Then what?" Quatre asked hoping that only meant questions, he did know his friend's basic training.

"Depends," Trowa replied seeing no point in elaborating for the blond.

Quatre nodded, use to Trowa's short answers, "Best case?" He asked wishing to know what he was in for, or at least an idea.

"You live," Trowa informed the paler teen tone as emotionless as ever, it was of little concern to him.

"Worst?" Quatre asked a little nervous, he really was not sure if he wanted to know, but felt he needed to.

"Torture, fallowed by a slow death," Trowa answered causally, not the least bit bothered by the blond's tone.

Quatre swallowed as he fell in beside Trowa, "You'd let them kill me?!" He asked shocked by how casually Trowa had said such a horrible thing, friends or not.

"You mean nothing," Trowa reminded him not even bothering to look at the stranger as he said it.

Quatre grabbed his arm whirling a very startled Trowa around. "HOW CAN YOU WRITE OFF A HUMAN'S LIFE LIKE THAT?" He shouted before lowering his eyes. "Is this who you really are…is the man I know simply a mask?" Quatre asked voice pained by the thought.

"I do not know what you are talking about. You really should not grab people like that, it's likely to get you in trouble." Trowa warned not planning on letting the other get away with that a second time.

Quatre stared up into cold eyes and shivered, but did not release him, "You can't hurt me."

"Explain?" Trowa demanded once again confused by the tone, the blond said it as if he was willing to bet his life on it.

"You've never been able to hurt me," Quatre informed him, moving to stand close as he released him.

"If you do not allow me to follow my orders I _will_ hurt you," Trowa advised him, this blond had to get that fact through his head.

"Trowa?!" Quatre gasped shocked when Trowa pushed him away, Trowa ignored him as he continued down the hall. Quatre ran up to him not wanting to be left alone. "You really aren't my Trowa," He whispered sadly as he fell in beside him once more. Trowa looked down at him but said nothing. "So how far is it?"

"Not far," Trowa answered, not looking at the hurt youth beside him.

"Would you…be that one who… would kill me?" Quatre asked as if the thought was unspeakable.

"Possibly. Do you fear death?" Trowa asked, the blond seemed emotional, they could have unexpected responses to just about anything.

"Not really, just a senseless one," Quatre admitted before looking up, "You?"

"My death is irrelevant," Trowa answered coolly, it was not a fact he had ever bothered to hide.

"Not to me it's not!" Quatre shouted at him in obvious disagreement, he hated to hear anyone speak like that.

"You are too emotional to be an effective pilot," Trowa informed the distressed youth, it was no wonder he had not made it.

"No I am not! I haven't had such a hard time talking to you since we first meet. No wonder Catherine decked you, you just won't listen sometimes!" Quatre protested before rambling slightly.

"How do you know about that?" Trowa asked taken by surprise yet again. ' _How does he do that?'_

Quatre blinked momentary confused. ' _Oh this_ _Catherine_ _did it too_.' "You told me one night when it was raining and I was scared." He explained softly, it made sense some things had to be the same.

"You are mistaken," Trowa corrected shaking his head.

"Well not you, you, but my Trowa did," Quatre chastised himself, this would take some getting use to.

"Why?" Trowa asked looking at him confused, he did not understand.

"We talk a lot," Quatre explained with a shrug, it really was that simple, friends told each other things.

Trowa frowned, "In here." Quatre placed a hand on the door and pulled it back. "What?" Trowa asked, the door was not electrified, and he had not jumped as if he had received a static shock.

"That room feels evil," Quatre answered holding his hand as if it was cold, it might as well be.

"Rooms cannot feel," Trowa reminded him shaking his head, there he went again.

"Oh yes they can," Quatre retorted as the door opened, he wondered if it would feel evil to Trowa if he was Empathic rather then Precognitive.

"Will you enter, or do I have to drag you in?" Trowa asked frowning at the confusing teen, it made little difference to him either way.

"No, I'll go in," Quatre looked around as he entered the room. He noticed a chair in front of a U shaped stainless steal desk and sat.

"Well you look like Quatre. You even have his habit of fidgeting slightly," A distorted voice said tone almost amused.

"I _am_ Quatre," Quatre informed the voice with a frown, he was starting to get tired of saying that.

"Oh you even sound like him too. Zero Three get the lights would you?" The distorted voice asked.

Quatre blinked in surprise when the light identified the speaker, "Inspector H?!"

"Well who else would know if you were the 'real' Quatre? Certainly not the others," The Inspector said with an amused smile.

"Do you believe me?" Quatre asked daring not to hope too much, at least H was one of the normal scientist unlike J.

"My boy I am a scientist, and yes you do look and sound just like the boy I sent, but that does not mean I will flat out believe you. Doctor S tells me his pet found you? What were you doing in the passage to the bay?" H asked fingers folded on the desk, he was curious, he enjoyed being curious.

"Pet?" Quatre turned to look at Trowa, who was leaning against the wall arms crossed. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure," He admitted turning back to face the older man. "I was at home and I found this orb thing, it started glowing and I touched it, the next thing I know Trowa has me pinned to the wall by my throat." Quatre explained realizing for the first time how insane that all sounded, it sounded like a bad B rated Sci-Fi movie.

"Is that so?" Inspector H asked glancing at Trowa for a moment, before turning back to the youth he was questioning. "Well now, that would be confusing wouldn't it?" He sympathized smiling slightly. "It's probably a good thing you were found by Zero Three and not Zero One, he usually shoots first ask questions later."

"Heero? Oh he's been working on that," Quatre informed him looking up, he would not be surprised if Heero would have shot him.

Inspector H smiled pleased, "Heero is correct. Now what are my fellow scientist letters if you please?"

"Heero said his was called Doctor J, Duo called his Professor G, Trowa's is Doctor S, and Wufei's is Master O, plus Howard fits in there somehow, but he never really said how." Quatre answered shrugging slightly. "Duo said it something to do with the original Tallgesse."

"Original huh?" Inspector H commented, leaning forward slightly, hands folded on his desk.

"Oh yes, Zechs had it, then Treize built the Tallgesse II, and Zechs now pilots a new suit called the Tallgesse III, or just Tallgesse for short." Quatre explained the long history of the white suit in one sentence.

"My, my. And how many versions of the Gundams do you know?" Inspector H asked curious to see how far their babies had progressed.

"The original five sent to Earth, later the upgraded models, and now we use the Custom models." Quatre answered smiling slightly, he much preferred this conversation.

Inspector H blinked surprised, today was turning into an interesting day indeed, "Custom?"

"Yes, the new Tallgesse, Wufei's Nataku, my SandRock, Trowa's HeavyArms, Duo's DeathScythe Hell, and Heero's Wing Zero." Quatre answered naming each pilot and suit in turn.

"Zero?! You mean as in the Zero System?!" Inspector H asked, palling slightly at the thought getting Trowa's attention.

"Yes, Heero and Zechs use it constantly. SandRock has it installed, but I try not to use it much. I had a very bad experience with it, Duo flat out hates it, and the other two never asked for it." Quatre answered softly, not really wanting to think or talk about the Zero.

"We deemed the Zero too dangerous to use," Inspector H informed him frowning, it had seemed like such a good idea until it was finished.

Quatre looked down fidgeting slightly, "Yes, well…you left the plans in the Winner computers. I built the Wing Zero leading to that bad experience that almost cost Heero and Trowa their lives." Trowa tilted his head slightly but said nothing, his knowledge on this subject was limited.

"I did leave the plans in the Winner's computers. What did I tell you about the self destruct?" Inspector H asked watching the blond carefully, Trowa was of little concern, he was a very good soldier after all.

"You said fallow my conscience and use it only as a last resort, and I did. We won, and we all survived. Right now we are on break from the Preventors, which is a group that tries to stop wars from breaking out." Quatre answered, before explaining what he did now that the war was officially over.

"And the five of us?" Inspector H inquired, wondering just what had happened to his counterpart.

"Duo saw you on Libra, but none of us have heard from you since A.C. 195." Quatre explained wishing he could tell him more, none of them had seemed to really care.

"Let me see your scar?" Inspector H demanded gently, harsh orders were not needed, and he hated giving them.

"You mean the one I got saving Rashid?" Quatre asked, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it away form his shoulder. Inspector H blinked at the faint scar left behind from the bullet as he leaned over his desk.

"Sir?" Trowa asked when the older man sat back down heavily.

"It's all right, this is Quatre. My boy you're back!" Inspector H shouted happily, he was more the happy to have another 'normal' pilot around.

Quatre smiled, "It's nice to see you too Inspector H. Are the other's here?" He asked wanting to see his friends, even if they would be different.

"Zero One and Zero Five are out on missions, but Zero Two is here," Inspector H answered.

"Can I see Duo?" Quatre asked hopeful, he was hoping he was mostly as he remembered him.

"Don't see why not," Inspector H pushed a red button on a small keyboard like device near his right hand. "G can you send your pet to Interrogation room 101?"

"Sure thing," Professor G's voice answered.

"Thank you," Inspector H looked up at Quatre, "You must tell me more about your world?"

"Sure…well the five of us have split into two sets of partner Heero and Duo, and Trowa and myself." Quatre said deciding that was as good as anywhere to continue, and it might interest Trowa.

Inspector H nodded, "Ah, I see one violent, one not so violent, makes sense."

"Yes, we think so. We also pair up depending on the mission. Zechs and Wufei usually work alone, thought Zechs often works with his fiancée Noin." Quatre continued smiling, it was nice they had been able to stay close through all the insanity.

"You mean the former O.Z. women?" Inspector H asked confused, there could not be that many people with that last name about.

"Yes Ms. Noin, Sally Po, and Lady Une head the Preventors." Quatre answered calmly, shock was rather fitting for this kind of conversation.

"Une… as in Middi Une? Treize's Une?!" The older man asked even more confused then he had been when he had asked about Noin.

"Yes, I didn't know her first name was Middi?" Quatre admitted frowning slightly, swearing he had heard that name somewhere.

"Its would seem your Trowa has left much out," Trowa commented, not the least bit surprised the blond did not know as much as he thought he did.

Quatre turned to look at the taller pilot, he had almost sounded smug, smug was strange. "What do you mean by that?" He asked frowning at Trowa questioningly, hearing things or not Trowa never commented on something pointlessly.

"Yo H you rang?" Duo joked walking in, H always had interesting jobs for him.

"Duo you're hair?!" Quatre exclaimed, while still longer then most female's he knew it was noticeably shorter.

"I know I lost a foot the poor thing," Duo explained stoking his shorted braid. "And…wait who the Hell are you?" He demanded eyeing Quatre, he was not in any uniform he had ever seen, cute kid though.

"This is Quatre," Inspector H informed Duo gesturing with his hand, it pleased him to see the pair getting along already.

"Um…H, you said he was dead, he does _not_ look dead." Duo reminded the older man frowning, he knew dead.

"He's not dead, he's from some alternate reality," Trowa informed his fellow pilot, if H said he was Quatre then he was Quatre.

"Way Sci-fi. _So_ the other Duo still has his whole braid?" Duo asked being Duo after all, he was use to just going with things.

"Yes," Quatre answered smiling, the shorter hair looked good, and it was better to lose some hair then a limb.

"There is a God!" Duo cried hands up, interesting day and good news made for good days.

"Same old Duo," Quatre said smiling, it was good to be around one familiar presence.

"Oh I _like_ him. Are we keeping him?" Duo asked smiling at Quatre, he liked the blond already, he was adorable and had a great sense of humor.

"We can't let someone who knows so much about us go," Trowa reminded Duo frowning, he often wondered about Duo's thought process.

"Trowa really, who's he gonna tell?" Duo asked turning to look at his fellow pilot, arm around Quatre's shoulder.

"Anyone with the proper motivation," Trowa answered evenly, the blond was no trained soldier, let alone one trained to resist tortuous interrogation methods.

"Is the other Trowa this _cheerful_ too?" Duo asked, hiding his mouth behind his hand

"Actually no. Heero and Trowa have…mellowed somewhat." Quatre answered, he was missing that right now.

"That I'd pay to see," Duo half joked, he had always wondered just how much human was still in there.

"As entertaining as this is I have work, and so do you. Quatre as long as you are here you will be treated as one of the pilots. You will receive a room, uniform, and rules shortly." Inspector H pressed a blue button. "J have someone get a room and such prepared in five?"

"I'm on it," The cyborg's voice assured him.

"Failure to comply with the rules will result in punishment. We will give you a few days to learn them so don't worry. You two show him to his room will you? Then do whatever you are suppose to be doing," Inspector H ordered dismissing them.

"Sir," Both black clad youths answered saluting. Quatre stood and saluted as well before fallowing the other two out.

' _Still so eager to please_.' Inspector H thought shaking his head.

**Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi**

"You'll love it here we get to blow the fucking Hell out of bad, bad men all the time." Duo assured him, it was his favorite part of the job really, he didn't get to sneak around all the time.

"It's nice to know some things haven't changed." Quatre commented softly, he had never meant that comment more in his life.

"It's kinda arrogant of you to think everyone would totally change just because we never meet you. Sorry." Duo bit his lip, he had not meant to sound like one of the others, he had been spending to much time with them again obviously.

"No, you're right. You and Wufei haven't really changed since I meet you. Zechs I'm not sure, but I know he mellowed out some too." Quatre assured him, most of what he knew of the sixth Gundam Pilot was secondhand.

"Dude this must be so creepy, like real life the more thing change the more they stay the same stuff huh?" Duo asked frowning in thought, poor guy had to be having a rough time of it.

"It makes me feel very much alone, even around people I've grown to think of as family." Quatre answered sighing, he had thought he would never feel like this again, he had been wrong.

Duo placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, "I'm really sorry man. Hey _you_ know _you_ could say something?" Duo informed Trowa as he turned his head to look at his fellow pilot. "God damn human machine," He muttered turning his head away from him.

"It's all right Duo, my Trowa didn't exactly warm up to me at first either," Quatre assured him frowning slightly.

"Yeah, well, Heero can be a real jerk at times, but I think I'm growing on him." Quatre just smiled. "What?" Duo asked knowing that smile meant something, he had grown up on the streets after all.

"I don't know if I should say anything?" Quatre admitted looking down, this was not his world.

"Trowa may be inhuman but he won't say anything," Duo assured Quatre as they walked.

Quatre smiled fondly remembering the first time that subject had come up, "No, I guess he won't." Both pilots blinked at his tone but said nothing. "In my dimension, time, whatever you and Heero are…well…" Quatre trailed off not sure how or if he should even say anything.

"Oh for the love of God just say it?" Duo begged jokingly, patience had never been his virtue of choice.

"Together," Quatre blinked when Trowa steadied Duo, fingers curling around his arms, "Sorry."

"Dude Whoa!" Was all Duo could say as he straighten his violet trimmed vest.

"Duo are you all right?" Quatre asked concerned, Duo was often excitable, another thing that seemed to have not changed.

"You aren't joking are you?" Duo demanded seriously, not sure why the blond would be joking about such a thing, he did just meet the guy.

"I would never joke about something like that Duo!" Quatre answered a little offend by the accusation.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. I've been wondering about Heero like that but…I never thought I had a snowball's chance in Hell of it working out. What about you and Trowa? Anything there?" Duo asked stepping away from Trowa, Kitty had a temper.

Quatre blushed fiercely, not really wanting to talk about this right now, "No Duo."

Duo leaned close, "But you want there to be don't you?" He whispered softly lips almost brushing Quatre's pale skin, Quatre blushed even redder. "So what about Wufei?" Duo asked changing the subject.

Quatre smiled in gratitude, Trowa continued to ignore both of them. "I think he may like someone, but I'm not sure," He admitted, he had never felt comfortable asking, Wufei was a very private person.

"Fair enough. OK here we are," Duo informed him with a smile, he now had a lot to think about as well.

Quatre placed his fingers on a silvery plaque engraved with two kanji, interesting but unknown, "What?"

"That's you, Zero Four." Duo explained tapping the silver buckle on his collar, his marks matching his own number.

"Oh. Thank you," Quatre said with a smile, that was one less thing to worry about, it seemed he had enough already.

"No worries mate you're one of us now. Well I gotta go and _pretend_ to look busy, take care of yourself." Duo called turning and walking off with a wave, the blond would be fine for a few hours alone.

Quatre smiled, "I will Duo thank you. Trowa may I speak with you for a moment?" Trowa nodded as Duo walked off. "About what I said I'm sorry. I know that is meaningless to you, and to my Trowa as well, but still I am sorry." Quatre apologized looking down. "I know you don't trust me, and you have no reason to, but I would like to be given the chance to earn your trust if I may?" He looked up teal eyes pleading, he had done it before and he knew he could do it again.

Trowa nodded, "As Duo said you are one of us, and you are right I do not trust you." Quatre bit his lip turning his head away slightly. "Tough in time you may just earn it."

Quatre looked up at him and nodded, "I will, you'll see, I earned it once I can do it again."

"We shall see," Trowa said as he turned, he was curious to see how the blond planed to accomplish his goal.

"Trowa?" Trowa turned to look over his shoulder. "Thank you." Trowa nodded before walking off as well. Quatre sighed watching him go for a moment before entering the room. He sighed as he leaned against the door. "I wish I knew how my friends are? I may never be able to see them again." He glanced at the uniform surprised to see it was trimmed in teal to match his eyes as the other's were. "Doctor S must have told the others what was going on. Black seems fitting since I am dead here." With a shrug he quickly changed. "Hmm…nice fit. Let's see rules. All ranking officers are to be addressed as sir or ma'am, makes sense. All orders are to be carried out without question, and as quickly and as effetely as possible. No outside personal can be told anything about operations and facilities with out permission, all leaks will be eliminated. Oh…Well that makes sense I guess. You can't leave with out permission, or bring anyone here all right. While on duty a uniform must be worn unless otherwise stated. Traitors will be shot, how military. All standing orders are in affect until other wise noted. All right where are those?" Quatre looked around but did not see any other forms. "I'll ask one of the other later. If you agree to the rules listed above please sign blah, blah." He signed the form and set it down on the nightstand before snapping his choker into place. "I might as well try and do some good here until I can get back. I need to talk to Inspector H?"

**Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi**

"Yes? Come in," Inspector H called not looking up.

"Am I disturbing you?" Quatre asked peeking inside the room, the last thing he wanted to be was in the way.

"No, of course not Quatre, please sit. How did you find my office?" Inspector H asked curious, he was a still a scientist.

"I asked," Quatre answered, he was bound to be asked some strange sounding things. "What are you working on?"

"Well to be honest I've been trying to figure out why you are here, and not where you belong. So far not much luck. What's on your mind?" Inspector H inquired knowing that look well, the look of someone who needed to talk.

"Can you tell me how I…died?" Quatre asked biting his lip, it had to have been before he and the others had all met.

Inspector H nodded., "According to info taken from SandRock after the crash we discovered it had to be pilot error. Zero One was damaged on entry as well but…"

"That makes sense," Quatre comment absently, completely forgetting H would likely not understand what he meant.

"I'm sorry but I'm not following?" Inspector H admitted with a frown, it may just have been something parallel to both worlds.

"Heero, Trowa, and I are linked somehow." Quatre answered, he knew he could trust H, and the scientist may have some insight or advice on how he should proceed.

"Of course the two new types! But…?" Inspector H trailed off in thought, curious if his counterpart knew as much.

"I know, Trowa's not a new type…is he?" Quatre asked, there had been no reason to find out in his world. Trowa's unique skills where often written off experience, or some unknown training, at least by most.

"He is _very_ good, but we've never seen anything to lead us to believe he was a new type. Does your Trowa show any signs?" Inspector H informed him before asking a question of his own.

"Well he heard me crying once when I was in space, and he was bleeding when Heero's helmet broke and slashed him." Quatre informed him, those being the only two incidents he knew of. Anything else could very well be from years of fighting, H was asking about proof they were linked.

"Hmm…we may have to look into that. What about the other two?" Inspector H asked, he was a scientist above all else.

"I've never seen them do anything, and Duo would show any talent off." Quatre reminded the older man with a smile. His other friends were skilled but only human, he envied them that sometimes.

Inspector H chuckled softly, "He is a bit of a show off, but he is also very good. That's one of the reason we give him so much freedom."

"Duo likes being himself," Quatre agreed with a smile, even in this place Duo was recognizable.

"That he does. Now you mentioned some mellowing?" Inspector H reminded him, he wanted to hear more about this other world.

"Well Heero and Trowa are working on their emotions." Quatre answered simply, the others had only calmed down, or worked through some of their hurt.

"Zero One was trained out of them, but from what Doctor S says Zero Three never had them." Inspector H said, sharing part of an earlier discussion with his pilot.

"Trained out of them?!" Quatre repeated shocked, he had assumed Heero had been trained as soldiers were to simply control them.

"I take it he never shared that?" Inspector H asked not really that surprised, the pilots were not big sharers, besides Duo.

"No…why?" Quatre demanded, wanting to know why anyone would do such a thing to a child.

"Some accident. It was a direct order reprogram or terminate. Our Zero Three was exactly what our employer wanted powerful, obedient, emotionless, a real living machine. In fact Doctor J used him as a model for Zero One." Inspector H explained, it was sad but he was use to only being attached to Duo.

"Don't call him that?" Quatre pleaded, H was most humane he had expected more form him.

"Call him what?" Inspector H asked unaware he had said anything, referring to the pilots by their number was hardly worth becoming upset over.

"A living machine. We aren't Dolls!" Quatre answered becoming upset, his friends were human now not machines.

"Calm down Quatre, please? I have forgotten how emotional you can get. I don't think of you boys as Dolls, though the others do. I chose you because you were the complete opposite of the others. You weren't just fallowing orders, or seeking revenge, you really just wanted to help people." Inspector H explained softly, thankful when the gentle tone did what he had planed.

"So do they others, that's why they joined the Preventors too. No one ordered them to, and they've gotten their revenge." Quatre explained, his friends were free to just be people now, people with the skills needed to end wars.

"It would seem you are a very important person in your world. It is a shame you did not survive in this one," Inspector H commented sadly.

"I would like to try and help you while I am here. if that's all right?" Quatre asked looking up at him, he did not want to leave his friends like this.

"Nothing would please me more dear boy," Inspector H assured with a found smile.

"Here I signed this," Quatre held out the form with a smile of his own.

"Welcome to the G.F. Zero Four," Inspector H greeted with a nod, taking the form from Quatre.

Quatre smiled before saluting, "Sir."

"No need for that when it's just the two of us. It doesn't suit you at all," Inspector H informed him.

"It feels strange," Quatre admitted, never really being one for military traditions.

"Is there anything else you need?" Inspector H asked, he wanted his boy to be as content as he could be made.

"No, Thank you," Quatre answered shaking his head, he needed to find a way home, and he would not find one in this room.

"Any time my boy. Feel free to look around," Inspector H informed him with a nod, the blond would not endanger any of them.

"I'll do that," Quatre smiled before standing and headed for the door.

"Quatre?" Inspector called getting the youth's attention.

"Yes?" Quatre asked looking over his shoulder.

"Don't get too attached to the others. They aren't your friends, and you never know when you'll have to say goodbye," Inspector H reminded him with a sad smile.

"I understand," Quatre assured him walking out.

' _He won't listen to me on that, but it was worth a try_.' Inspector H thought sadly shaking his head.

**Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi Sci-fi**

I have been debating posting this for a few days but I finally decided what the Hell right? If people like it then I will post the second half if not well then it's my own fault for posting this fic anyway right? Anyway once this thing past ten I will post chapter two aka the end. This is just like a two part episode with no real beginning or end so do not be surprised when you read the ending.


	2. Now It's A Litlle Late

OK welcome to chapter two and unless I get a good idea for a chapter three this will be the end of this little drama. This fic was done for my own twisted amusement, but it is nice to know a few of you out there in Otaku Land like it too. You know who you are. If this is the end I'd like to say thanks and good bye, if not then I would like to say you had better come to chapter three because that most likely will be the end with how long these chapters are.

**WarNin** **Gs** **:** Same as chapter one really. **Add** **On's:** More Quatre angst in this one, Classic Sci-fi elements still present,

**Aishi Say**

" _Now it's a little late._ "

From 'Hey Man Nice Shot' by Filter same as chapter 1.

**Sci-fi2 Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2**

Quatre sighed softly to himself as he walked down the dark hallways allowing his gifts to guide him he blinked when he heard a familiar voice. "Where did you hear that?" He heard a familiar sigh as he inched towards the partially open door. "Form this Quatre person." ' _Trowa!?'_

"And what does he know about the four of us?" Heero asked, unaware of Quatre as he glanced through the crack in the door.

"Too much in my opinion," Trowa answered from where he was leaning against the catwalk arms crossed.

"Is he a threat?" Heero inquired trusting the other's opinion.

"Not unless he's captured," Trowa replied after a moment of thought.

"You're sure?" Heero asked, he still had his doubts. And wanted a second trustworthy opinion.

"He's overly emotional, timid, and does not appear to have had any real training other then piloting, but nothing leads me to believe he is a threat to any of us." Trowa summarized, it was his job to analyze threats.

"Can we trust him?" Heero asked after a moment, it was the next logical question.

"Yes. He seems very found of me for some reason," Trowa answered with a shrug, partners played some part in that.

"You did say in his world you two are partners that could be it." Heero suggested, it was a logical conclusion.

"Possibly, but it just feels like it's deeper then that somehow." Trowa commented, sure of it, even if he was not sure why

Heero frowned at him, this was one of the things he counted on the other for. "Have you're feelings ever been wrong?"

"No, that's the problem." Trowa answered, his feelings had kept him alive.

"As long as he proves useful I don't care one way or the other if he's from some other dimension or not," Heero informed him.

"Do you believe what he said?" Trowa asked looking up, it all sounded like some movie of Duo's.

"About Duo and I? No. I don't care what happened on his world, it does not have to repeat itself here," Heero answered not really wanting to think about Duo right then.

Trowa nodded, not incline to disagree with him on the matter, "Understood."

"Do not let all his talk of his world distract you. He is here now, and he'll just have to except it or die." Heero reminded him, he did not want his most useful ally distracted.

Quatre gasped stepping back. ' _Heero?! I've almost forgotten what you use_ _d_ _to be like._ ' He blinked when Trowa walked out of the room, "Trowa?"

Trowa turned his head to look at him, "What are doing here?" He asked more surprised then annoyed.

"Inspector H said I should look around so I am. What's in there?" Quatre asked trying to read him, he would need every advantage he could get.

"That room leads to the bay," Trowa answered absently, there was no reason to lie.

"Oh…Is everything all right?" Quatre asked knowing that tone, at least he was no annoyed.

"Yes," Trowa answered as he started walking away.

"I'm glad Heero returned all right," Quatre commented stopping the talker youth.

"How do you know he's all right?" Trowa asked turning to face him, hearing him talk would not grantee anything but life.

"I can feel his pain," Quatre admitted softly, knowing he was giving up an advantage, but he hated keeping things from Trowa.

"New Type?" Trowa asked studying him, that would explain a lot.

"Yes I am, though not the same kind as Heero. I'm mental while he's mostly physical. Do you have something against New Types?" Quatre asked knowing his Trowa could care less, a friend was a friend and a foe was a foe.

"Only if they are in my way," Trowa answered just as he had before.

"Some things will never change," Quatre said smiling slightly, it was good to know he had something to work with.

Trowa frowned at Quatre, knowing the blond had said that for a reason, "What do you mean by that?"

"You attacked me because I was in your way, even though you were out of ammo, and outnumber forty one to one. Later you went after Heero for being in your way too. Now that I think about it you do that a lot. I'll have to work on that when I get back," Quatre answered smiling at the last thought.

"You are too cheerful," Trowa informed him as he turned and started walking again.

"Funny, you've never said that before," Quatre commented as he fell in beside him, well never seriously anyway.

"How is that funny?" Trowa asked tilting his head questioningly at him, he saw nothing funny about it. ' _This youth is confusing.'_

"Funny as in ironic. I wonder if my optimistic nature bothers my Trowa as well?" Quatre asked thinking out loud, frowning, he was not sure if this Trowa really minded.

"Has he ever told you it does?" Trowa asked, not sure why his opinion would mean so much to the fragile looking blond, but now he was curious.

"No, of course he never told me I was too emotional to be a pilot either." Quatre answered after a moment to think about it. "You were partially right about that by the way. My emotions allowed the Zero to control me. I almost killed both you and Heero," He admitted, Trowa seemed to make good points no matter which one he was.

"Why do you say our names like that?" Trowa asked confused., paying attention to tone was part of his job.

"Huh? Like what?" Quatre asked unaware he had said them any certain way, which did not mean that he had not.

"Like…they are important to you," Trowa answered frowning slightly, it sounded sentimental but it was the easiest way to phrase it.

"Because they are. I cannot even begin to explain what the five of us mean to one another. We have all gone through so much..," Quatre explained before biting his lip. "And I wasn't here to help any of you guys through it." He lowered his head tone sad, most of it had happened long before they had ever even met.

"We made it, you did not," Trowa reminded the depressed teen evenly, he did not see any reason for the blond to feel guilty.

"I know, but you and Heero are so cold, maybe even colder then you were we I first meet you." Quatre countered still not looking up, that thought scared him a little. If his friends were even less human he had less to work with, less to bring, less if they would even allow him to try.

Trowa shook his head unsure why the blond seemed so upset, "It is how we have survived so long."

Quatre shook his head, "No, it's really not. You both use that coldness as a shield, keeping everything out, that's not strength that's weakness." He informed Trowa voice betraying his frustration.

Trowa stopped, turning to face him, "You are a fool. The weak die in battle."

"You both are dead Trowa. All that remains are frozen corpses who keep fighting because they do not realize they have died, and they can finally stop." Quatre said sadly as frustration gave way to pity.

"We are not dead, you are," Trowa reminded Quatre of the simple fact he seemed to keep forgetting. In this world he was dead and he had to remember that.

"Not physically maybe, but your souls have died," Quatre informed him voice distant.

"I don't believe in souls," Trowa countered, spirit and soul were not the same thing.

"Why because you can't see them? Damn it Trowa! Not everything can be seen some things require faith…" Quatre trailed off and turned his head away. "Oh Allah..."

Trowa blinked, use to being yelled at, if not quite so erratically. "Who?" He asked confused, the word sounded familiar but he was drawling a blank.

"Allah is God," Quatre answered absently, he was use to that question.

"Ah. Why did you say his name?" Trowa asked, it had not sounded like a prayer to him.

"Because I just yelled at you," Quatre answered biting his lip, eyes down, guilt evident.

"So?" Trowa prompted not sure why that would matter, emotional people yelled.

"So?!…So I hate yelling at you," Quatre admitted turning his head away.

"Why?" Trowa was confused by the blond's answer, he did not understand so called normal people.

Quatre blinked up at him, this was a normal conversation really, "It's not fair to you."

"Fair? Life is unfair," Trowa reminded him with a shrug, fairness was an illusion he did not concern himself with.

"I know that Trowa but…oh never mind you wouldn't understand." Quatre countered before giving up, stubbornness defiantly ran in his family..

"What wouldn't I understand?" Trowa asked tone slightly annoyed, he did not care for people questioning his competence.

"How I feel. You aren't my Trowa, you don't know anything about me…you don't even like me." Quatre sniffed rubbing his eyes, at least when they were strangers the first time Trowa had not known him. "Right now I really miss him."

"As I said you are too emotional," Trowa reminded the other teen shaking his head, still amazed the blond could function well enough to pilot a Gundam.

"I'm an Empath I can't help it. I don't feel anything from you," Quatre admitted before looking up.

"Of course you don't, I don't feel," Trowa reminded him, surely that had been commented on enough.

"Yes you do, deep down some part of you does. It's the part that cares about your sister, the others,…me." Quatre protested becoming emotional, he knew that part, he had fallen for that part.

"Because you are my partner?" Trowa ventured, it was a logical assumption, dead or compromised partners could become a liability.

"No, because I'm your friend. We all are, but not here," Quatre answered sadly, Duo was still pretty much Duo at least.

"So in your world we are friends? Why?" Trowa asked curiously getting the better of him, a nasty habit he had never completely broken himself of.

"Because we fight together, we depend on each other." Quatre explained simply, simple logic seemed to be his best means of explaining how he felt and getting through.

"But you are weak?" Trowa reminded Quatre still confused, why depend on someone weaker then you it made no sense.

"Yes I am, but with you and the others I am strong. My Trowa understands that." Quatre answered, wondering if he had confused his Trowa as much in the beginning as well, he likely had

"I am not that person," Trowa reminded Quatre turning, he had to keep that fact in mind.

"You could be if you wanted to be. He is still alive, and still an unstoppable force." Quatre informed him trying to appeal to this Trowa's apparent mindset, survival of the fittest.

Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, "And what if I do not want to be him?"

Quatre lowered his head as Trowa walked away. ' _But I want you to be_.'

**Sci-fi2 Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2**

"Duo are you in here?" Quatre asked peaking into a room, Duo was very good at being sneaky.

"Nope, I'm behind you," Duo answered getting a jump out of the blond. "Sorry just couldn't help it. So what do you need me for?" Quatre turned sniffing, the blond clearly miserable. "Oh what happened to you?" Duo asked lifting Quatre chin the blond only sniffed in response. "That's it my room now." Quatre blinked when Duo slipped an arm around his shoulders pulling him with him. "Don't worry about a thing I'm here now." Duo smiled swiping a card through a card reader, "After you."

Quatre nodded walking inside the room, it was very his Duo with CDs, DVDs, and other junk piled on and in shelves, in piles, and on the TV and stereo. "You are definitely Duo. Are you allowed to have all these things?" He asked turning to look at him, Duo did not always go around following the rules.

"Well…um see it's up to your keeper what you are allowed to have, or not to have." Duo answered rubbing the back of his head. "G let's me have all this stuff because I do what I'm told like a good dog. Now sit and spill."

Quatre sat down with a sigh, he needed no further prompting, "This is too hard."

"What is?" Duo asked sitting down beside him, he could guess but had a feeling he would not have to.

"Everyone…I've known them for about three years now, yet I don't know them at all," Quatre answered sadly, chin his hands.

"Ah, _now_ we're communicating. Trowa said something didn't he?" Duo asked already knowing the answer, he knew people pretty well too.

"He's said a lot. It makes me question everything my Trowa has ever said to me," Quatre admitted as if the idea hurt him like a wound.

"Why? I mean they ain't the same guy... Exactly," Duo asked trying to cheer his new friend up.

"This Trowa is who my Trowa was when we first met cold, indifferent, dead inside." Quatre explained not turning to look at Duo, lost Trowa had been closer to who he was now then who he had been then.

"OK, but he is very good at what he does, he's second best." Duo commented, he sure as Hell wasn't about to challenge him seriously anytime soon.

"But he doesn't have be that cold, I know," Quatre countered, knowing how good Trowa was very well.

"My new friend it took me a year to get him to call me by my name," Duo informed him not wanting Quatre to hope for too much too soon.

"Have you ever seen him smile?" Quatre asked, suddenly changing the subject as he looked up.

"Smile no, sneer yes, and when he does that I run away," Duo answered, he was not sure if Trowa could even smile like a normal not threatening person.

"Why?" Quatre asked, not sure why Duo would be so afraid, Trowa had smirked, and sneered, at Duo before with no ill effects.

"Why?! 'Cuase someone's gonna die that's why. I don't want him to forget which side he's on." Duo answered only half joking, the guy was called the Silencer he hardly needed a better reason then that.

"My Trowa doesn't sneer...I think. In any case he would never shot one of us." Quatre assure him smiling, teasing Duo hardly counted.

"I like yours better," Duo informed the blond with a grin, he sounded way more fun to tease.

"So do I," Quatre agreed head down, the angry ghost hurt to be around.

"Look, I know they are _essentially_ the same guy, but you can't expect too much form him, after all he's a suicidal idiot." Duo reminded him, he liked the blond and did not want him crushed.

"Baka," Quatre corrected absently.

"And when did _we_ become Heero?" Duo teased, interested in what that one word could mean.

"You often say baka…sorry I did it again." Quatre apologized, at least with Duo he was not likely to be hurt.

"Eh no worries. See I'm the Sci-fi lovin' understanding one. Wufei is so going to flip." Duo informed him grinning, he was looking forward to that.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me either? My Duo was nice to me when we first met to. Are you just like this?" Quatre asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. His powers were adjusting to this place, but they were still weak.

"I can tell you're harmless, but yeah, I try to make friendly with everyone. Tell me more about your Heero?" Duo pleaded, curious about this other world that sound so much nicer then his own.

"Well he's basically the same, but over the few years we've known each other he's become more human. He shows more emotion, sometimes more then Trowa. You two often joke around like old friends. You've been a great influence on them both." Quatre answered with a smile, he hoped Duo could help this Heero.

"So Trowa shows emotion too?!" Duo asked shocked, he had not seen much he outside of the Batman range.

"Yes, but other then amusement he does it very subtle, it's a nice contrast to me." Quatre admitted, blushing a little he did get very emotional at times.

"Yeah, well, our Trowa isn't the _amused_ type. So you two really aren't together in your world?" Duo asked somewhat confused, form the way Quatre spoke it surprised him.

Quatre blushed, "My Duo loves to tease me about him all the time but, no."

"You want to be don't you?" Duo cooed, knowing he was right, blond was pretty easy to read, and adorable pink.

"More then anything…but I'm too afraid to do anything about it. When he's on Earth with his sister I often think about how I would tell him, what he would say, but I can never get the words out." Quatre admitted softly, knowing he was being silly but unable to help it.

"Let me guess he's always so sweet and attentive towards you, and it makes you wish he'd do something more?" Duo ventured, wondering if his Heero had been that way to his counter part.

Quatre nodded, "And what's worst is I can feel how he feels, and I know he cares for me, but how deeply I'm not sure of. When I look at your Trowa I see a ghost of mine."

"You want to help this one too don't you?" Duo asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, he knew that feeling himself.

"Of course I do, you are all my friends…or you could be. Oh Trowa I need you now," Quatre sobbed face in his hands.

Duo pulled the blond close, "There, there little buddy. It must really suck being stuck here in this fucked version of your life, but at lest you have one friend."

Quatre sniffed, it did make things bearable, "Allah bless you Duo."

Duo grinned, "Allah Huh? Cool, thanks, I could probably use it." Quatre smiled at Duo's teasing, only to blink when he heard a beep. "One sec kay?" Duo asked taping a sliver pin of his kanji on this left color, "Yo?"

"Zero Two you need to brief us on your last mission," Professor G's voice ordered, he did not sound amused like Doctor S had or friendly like Inspector H.

"Right now G?" Duo asked, not really wanting to leave Quatre all alone at the moment.

"Yes, briefing room 009," Professor G answered.

"Coming. Sorry Little Guy duty calls. If I were you I'd go talk to our stoic Cyclops," Duo suggested grinning.

"But I don't know where he is? It's hard to sense people in this place." Quatre admitted, starting to get the feeling it was designed that way.

"I think it's suppose to be. You do remember the symbols on his collar right?" Duo asked, not sure if Quatre had been paying that much attention to anything but his face.

"All I really notice was that he was wearing one," Quatre answered blushing slightly, he had not really been thinking about it at the time.

Duo smiled turning his high vest collar, "Just look for this symbol." He instructed pointing at the symbol for zero, "Fallowed by three lines instead of two."

"Oh…thank you Duo," Quatre said smiling, leave it to Duo to be encouraging on any world.

"No big, go have fun. Oh wait you'll need one of these," Duo held out a credit card sized card with symbols Quatre couldn't read except Duo's number. "These open doors, that's my spare one. I'm sure yours aren't programmed yet."

"Programmed?" Quatre asked confused studying the card, surely these could not be that different the hotel keycards.

"Yep, each pilot's is different, but they all work on most stuff like our rooms so it's no big deal, just remember to give it back. G would scolded me if I lost it," Duo explained, he was not concerned with the blond getting him in trouble on propose.

"But what if he doesn't want to see me?" Quatre asked, that could be very likely and rather painful.

"Then the card won't work. I wouldn't worry about it kid just go for it," Duo answered as he walked off giving him a thumbs up.

**Sci-fi2 Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2**

"So you are Quatre?" Heero commented looking him over, the blond looked no more dangerous then Duo.

Quatre turned at the familiar voice, "Yes Heero." He fidgeted slightly under a familiar cold blue glare, "Can I help you?"

"He was right, you are no threat to us unless captured." Heero informed him, once again Trowa had proven accurate.

"Heero?!" Quatre blurted sounding hurt, even focused his Heero was rarely that curt with him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I did not hurt you," Heero asked frowning, he was starting to understand the rest of what Trowa had told him.

"I'm sorry, it's just the Heero I know wouldn't say that to me," Quatre answered head down, at least not anymore.

"Why, because you are _friends_?" Heero demanded, wondering if he had learned do look so pathetic from Duo.

"Yes. You don't like me do you?" Quatre asked looking up, it would not surprise him in the least, Trowa seemed curious but he would not call it like.

"I do not know you," Heero answered without really answering the question, he might find him tolerable in time.

"Not anymore," Quatre murmured sadly, eyes downcast, unsure if he would be able the wear the others down even in five years.

"Is it true?" Heero asked not specifying what he meant, this blond was rather confusing.

Quatre blinked, Heero did not ask pointless questions anymore then Trowa did, "Is what true?"

"That Duo and I…?" Heero clarified frowning, unwilling to say the rest, he did not want to encourage the blond.

"Yes, for a few months now. But you are not my Heero so…" Quatre answered feeling Heero's discomfort, one hardly needed Empathic gifts to know it.

"Your Heero trusts you?" Heero asked watching the other closely, he did not see this one as a good liar.

"He chose me to take over for him when he can't be there," Quatre answered knowing that would mean more then a simple yes.

"Why? Trowa is a much more logical choice," Heero asked clearly surprised by his answer.

"Maybe, but it works for us, our war is mostly over. At the moment we are flushing out the last of the enemy's strongholds." Quatre answered, Heero had chosen him and no one had challenged it so it had never really come up.

"Impossible," Heero scoffed, this youth could not be that important to the world and the war.

"Heero, you may not be my Heero but your gifts are the same. Look me in the eye and say that?" Quatre challenged, he had learned to stare down the deadliest pilots alive.

Heero meet soft teal eyes before looking away, "How?"

"We all adapted. All five of us have changed, some more then others." Quatre answered, it was a simple answer, but it was the truest.

"Why would we change?" Heero demanded, adapting was one thing but people changing was another.

"Over time we learned to trust each other," Quatre informed him, it really was that simple.

"We trust each other, but we are not close." Heero countered, trust only went so far, as did mutual goals and mindsets.

"I know. You trust each other not to betray, but not much else. Unless you four learn to trust like we do you will stay distant," Quatre explained not shying form Heero's glare.

"Yes well this works for _our_ war. This is for you, look through it when you get a chance." Heero said holding out a large envelope like manila folder.

"Thank you I will." Quatre assured him taking the envelope with a gentle smile. Heero blinked at him before turning away and walking off. Quatre watched him go frowning slightly before glancing down at the golden symbols. ' _So this is me? Pretty._ _'_

**Sci-fi2 Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2**

' _It really opened?! Thank you Duo.'_ "Hello? Trowa are you here?" Quatre called entering the room looking around. He set his envelope down when he noticed a small black jewelry box on the nightstand. "What is this?" He opened the box, blinking down at the thin fragile looking golden cross that rested on black velvet. Where the bottom part of the cross connected to the top three arms it was scared, as it had been broken at one point. "Middi," Quatre whisper quietly, knowing instantly what it was, and who it had been from.

"What do you know of her?" Trowa demanded arms crossed, eyes cold, annoyance clear.

Quatre jumped turning, he had not even sensed him come into the room. "You told me about her…my Trowa did I mean. Forgive me I did not mean to..," The blond apologized head down, he did not remember annoying his Trowa quite as much.

"Pry? I rather doubt that. Since we meet you have been asking things of me no one else ever has." Trowa informed him frowning, Duo tended to shut up when frowned at.

"I really am sorry I just…I want to help you like I did my Trowa," Quatre admitted softly. ' _Please don't be mad at me?'_

"I am not him," Trowa reminded the blond softly, the other had meant no harm and was no threat to him.

"I know you are still Nanashi," Quatre said accepting the fact, the man he knew did not exist yet here, he may never exist here.

"That hurts you doesn't it? That I am him yet not him?" Trowa asked, confused by the fragile youth's obvious pain, and why he seemed to care in spite of himself.

"Yes is does, very much," Quatre admitted looking up, he had no reason or desire to lie. "My Trowa always gives me the strength and compassion I need when things just get to be too much for me to bare all alone. Right now I could really use him."

"Why would he help you? I do not understand," Trowa admitted, keeping allies alive and sane was one thing, what he was describing was another.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I'm not entirely sure myself. I meet up with him after Heero had healed form self-destructing Wing, and we all just started to get along a little better then we did at first. What we have now grew form that simple understanding, that we weren't all alone anymore. Do you understand that?" Quatre explained before asking, wishing he knew something else he could say.

"What that I do not have to be alone? Yes, but I chose to be," Trowa answered nodding, the other was starting to make sense again.

"Why Trowa? What possible advantage is there to staying all alone?" Quatre asked, not understanding why someone would chose to be all alone.

"If I lose then only my life will be forfeit, no one else's. No one else should have to pay for my mistakes," Trowa answered softly, it was something the others could all understand.

"Forfeit?! Is that why you…?" Quatre asked trailing off meeting dark green eyes, a sudden thought making it hard to speak.

"Why I what? You really shouldn't trail off like that, it is very distracting," Trowa informed him frowning slightly, curious to hear the rest of his though.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well um…in my reality the Zero took control of me." Quatre explained, it had been rude of him to just stop talking.

"Yes, you mentioned that," Trowa reminded him, watching the blond fidget slightly.

"Well the enemy sent two Mobile Suits built by the scientist to stop me," Quatre continued still fidgeting slightly as if nervous about something.

"Stop you?" Trowa asked confused, head tilting slightly.

"I was blowing up colonies," Quatre admitted, catching a look of open surprise before it disappeared. "The two suits were called the Merciurios, piloted by the captured Heero, and the Vayeate piloted by you." He bit his lips wondering if those names meant anything here, praying they did not.

"And yet you're alive?" Trowa asked now even more confused, after all how could this fragile looking thing beat the two most powerful pilots alive. ' _Could he be that good?'_

"You didn't attack me… you tried to talk to me and, and I shot you," Quatre looked up teal eyes shining. "I intently tried to hurt you. Heero attacked me after that, I guess he figured if I wouldn't listen to you then he would just have to kill me. Maybe part of him thought it would be cruel to make us fight each other. I guess why really doesn't matter now. We fought for a while, I had the superior suit seeing that mine was a Gundam. You took the hit for him in an already damaged suit saving Heero's life." He looked away tears in his eyes. "You knew that you were going to die, but you did it anyway with no hesitation or regret. All that mattered to you was saving both our lives the only way you knew how…with your own. You asked me…," Quatre trailed of crying too hard to speak for a long moment. He looked up when he felt gentle hands on his shoulders, "Trowa?!"

"What did I say about trailing off?" Trowa reminded him voice even but soft, he had never seen anyone look so sad and he had grown up surrounded by war.

Quatre blinked up at him before nodding, just like Trowa to use practical logic to get someone to focus. "I remember. You asked me to turn back into the nice guy you once knew. That is all he wanted of me. I watch what we both thought was your death and I snapped."

"Snapped?" Trowa asked unsure what he meant by that since he had already admitted he had been insane, or at least deranged during this fight.

"Yes...I was me again, and I realized what I had just done. Heero attacked again either in retaliation, or he knew I was distracted, or maybe even both I'm not sure. I didn't care, I begged him to hurry up and destroy me so he could go save you. At the time we both thought you were dead, but I just couldn't accept it…you couldn't be gone. Not like that!" Quatre sobbed clinging to him, burying his face into warm black, "I'm so sorry."

"Quatre?" Trowa asked softly, making no move to detach the blond.

"Yes?" Quatre whispered into the other's chest, he did not want to think just then but it was Trowa asking.

"That never happened to me remember?" Trowa reminded the blond, answering his earlier unspoken question.

Quatre took a few steps back blushing fiercely, "I…I'm very sorry." He bowed his head, hands folded before him.

"For what you, didn't hurt me?" Trowa asked, the blond had caused no damage or harm.

"I keep forgetting you aren't my Trowa. I should not have done that," Quatre admitted still not looking up.

It was improper of him to cling to a stranger, Trowa sometimes pulled him close if he just stood there crying, but this young man was not his dear friend.

Trowa walked up to Quatr, lifting his chin with a gentle finger, "You speak of him as if he is something precious to you …why?"

Quatre blinked at the soft tone he knew so well, he closed his eyes thinking for a moment. "Because he is. He is my partner, my best friend, my..," He trailed off looking down, not sure if he should continued.

"Your what? What aren't you telling me?" Trowa demanded gently, knowing force would never get the fragile looking blond to revel what he wanted.

Quatre bit his lip raising his eyes, Trowa was curious rather then annoyed, at least for the moment. ' _He's not your Trowa but he's still Trowa, if I tell him will I know how my Trowa would react? Do I really want to know?'_ "I haven't even told him," He admitted, he had no doubt Trowa would catch him in a lie.

"What could be so terrible that you can't tell him?" Trowa asked the blond confused, and not even trying to hide it, he already knew it was pointless.

"No, it's not like that at all!" Quatre protested, wanting to shake his head for emphasis, but his chin was still being held and he enjoyed familiar comfort of the touch. "I…It's just hard to say." ' _Can you even understand that?_ _'_

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Trowa asked, watching soft teal eyes blink before widening. "That's why you really want to play friends because I am the next best thing?" He accused tilting Quatre's chin up a little higher, "Well say something?"

"Please stop? I do love him, but I do not want to use you as a substitute, I truly do want to help you," Quatre assured him placing his hand on Trowa's getting a blink. "I don't want to use or trick you in any way, you _have_ to trust me."

Trowa laughed coldly at him, "I don't _have_ to do anything you tell me to fragile Quatre."

"Why…Trowa?" Quatre pleaded, not sure why Trowa was being this way.

"Why does that upset you so much, I am not your Trowa?" Trowa demanded curiously, this was a new feeling and it had gotten his attention.

"I know but…it can be so hard to remember that. Do you think my Trowa loves me?" Quatre asked unsure how that question would be taken, he was hoping for well.

"I have no idea, I cannot think like him," Trowa answered turning form him.

"Why?" Quatre asked, were these two really so different that Trowa could not understand himself, the very thought hurt his head.

"Simple," Trowa answered as he unzipped his vest. "I do not know how to feel as he does, therefore I can never hope to understand him well enough to fully judge his responses." He turned to look over his shoulder, "Frowning like that will not change anything."

Quatre looked up watching Trowa remove the vest and toss it aside. ' _What is he doing? The scar!'_

Trowa froze when Quatre traced his scar with pale fingers, "What are you doing?" He asked looking over his shoulder again.

Quatre looked up before pulling his hand back blushing, "Sorry…he has the same scar." He explained completely forgetting about his earlier train of thought, Trowa was very good at directing other's attention whether he meant to or not.

"Of course he does baka, we grew up the same way," Trowa reminded Quatre frowning slightly, he had gotten that scar years before he had ventured into space.

Quatre blinked before sniffing, turning his head away, "I'm sorry I should go." He turned, only to freeze when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder stopping him.

"You don't have to. I shouldn't have insulted you, this must be very confusing to you, and I should be more understanding." Trowa admitted voice soft, he was use to Duo, who was not as easy to insult.

Quatre turned to look at Trowa taking his hand in his, squeezing it gently with a smile. "It's all right Trowa, I must be very annoying going on like this. I am being an idiot, and my Trowa would have called me on it too." Quatre assured him, "Though I would hope in a nicer way."

"He really cares about you doesn't he?" Trowa asked squeezing Quatre's hand, it was warm but felt very fragile in his.

Quatre nodded, not really sure where this Trowa might be going with the question, but also seeing no reason not to answer him. After all if he could help him understand maybe he could help him heal, "Yes, he does very much, but all my friends do." ' _And he cares deeply for those few he calls friends, it's just his way, just like the rest of us really.'_

"I had a feeling you would say that," Trowa commented looking at him a smirk on his face. Quatre blinked confused by the expression, remembering what Duo had told him he closed his eyes trying to read what the other was feeling but he could not. "It makes you wonder how deeply he feels for you doesn't it? Sometimes you must wish he'd just come out and tell you?" Trowa asked voice teasing, while no lair he often did not tell people anything he did not care for them to know.

Quatre open his eyes knowing that tone form Duo, he stood there frozen in shocked disbelief ' _Is he really flirting with me, or is he only playing like Duo? Either way why?'_

"What? Am I wrong?" Trowa asked knowing he was not, this youth was too easy to read.

"No you aren't it's just…you said..," Quatre trailed off when Trowa pulled him close. "You said you couldn't understand him?" He accused frowning up at him, withholding information and lying were not the same thing.

Trowa smirked at the accusation, "Only to the point I could not answer for him. You I can understand quite well now."

"I don't hide things," Quatre reminded Trowa evenly, that smirk was very distracting and he was sure the other knew it.

Trowa shook his head, "Come now, we both know that is a lie." He chided knowingly, the self-righteous he was familiar with, they were rather amusing.

"Trowa?! It's not, I haven't lied to you." Quatre protested, silencing when Trowa placed a hand to his cheek eyes closing at the gentle touch longingly.

"Yes you did, just now. You say you do not hide things, yet you admitted to never telling Trowa how you feel about him. So now it's eating at you, the quilt and pain of knowing you may never be able to tell him. I just do not understand your world," Trowa admitted softly.

"Why not Trowa?" Quatre asked, shivering when he felt soft fingertips trail down his cheek, Trowa's other hand moved down his chest. ' _Please stop? Allah make him stop I can't take it anymore.'_

"Because here we take what we want _if_ we are strong enough," Trowa answered, hand slipping from pale flesh to grab black cloth as he leaned down kissing the pale blond.

Quatre opened his eyes in shock before closing them, arms wrapping around Trowa's neck holding his mouth to his own as he kissed him back hungrily. He moaned softly when Trowa half slipped his vest off biting down on his neck. ' _No this isn't right! He's not my Trowa! I don't love this man!'_ "Trowahhh.. please stop?" Quatre half pleaded half moaned in protest, hoping he would be listened to.

Trowa lifted his head staring at the shorter teen, "Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked confused, were all people like him so confusing.

"Yes…no, I want this with my Trowa not you. I'm sorry if I mislead you, truly, but I can't do this." Quatre tried to pull away but Trowa did not release his upper arms, "Trowa please let me go?" He asked hoping Trowa was still holding him because he had simply forgotten to let him go, his Trowa did that sometimes when he was deep in thought.

"Why should I?" Trowa asked evenly, watching Quatre squirm when he was not released.

"Trowa please don't?" Quatre pleaded not wanting to have to fight him, he knew now it had not been an innocent or absent gesture. "Just let me go, you don't have to do this," He started into cold green eyes for the first time in fear. He had never been afraid of Trowa only for him, the feeling was alien and only added to his fear.

"Did you not hear what I said? Here we take what we want. You are not strong enough to stop me," Trowa reminded him before trailing his tongue up Quatre's throat, sneering when the blond clung to him despite his protests. "That is even if you even really do want to stop me." He had such power over this blond it was amusing, he had never felt such a thing and he rather enjoyed it.

Quatre smacked him, one short nail leaving a thin crimson trail behind it. "You will never be able to understand my Trowa, he is incapable of such things," Quatre promised him glaring. Trowa could be cold and merciless but he was not controlling and cruel, in fact he was usually submissive to those he liked only ordering them in battle, or if he knew they were wrong.

Trowa glanced down at the scratch not impressed or concerned, "Incapable or unwilling? If he does love you then no, he could never hurt you, but see I don't love you that way." He knew that was true, he loved his sister but anyone else was unimportant to him, making them rather expendable.

"You really are a _monster_ aren't you?" Quatre demanded, slowly backing away from him, knowing full well Trowa was faster and stronger then he was. He was no match for him in anything other then musical talent, but he would fight him. His Trowa had taught him to rely on his own strength even when he was not alone, and he would not forget those lessons now.

"If I am then so is he. Oh maybe it's suppressed, buried deep down, but it's still there. As long as he manages to exist Nanashi will exist as well, and Nanashi does whatever he wants with no remorse or feeling at all." Trowa reminded Quatre striking him to the bed, the blond just lay there on his side for a moment before glaring up at him definitely, hand on his cheek. He sneered pleased, he expected no less form a Gundam pilot then defiance to the end, he was the enemy after all. ' _He may love my counterpart, but he is capable of hurting his counter part how interesting.'_

"No!" Quatre protested shaking his head, ignoring his split lip, "No my Trowa is not you! No part of him is you! I won't believe it!" He cried, he knew his partner he was not like this. He had been taught to do as he was told not take what he wanted, in fact he had been taught what he wanted was meaningless. These lessons had been taught so well Quatre was still trying to unteach them.

"Screaming won't change it. Everyone has a dark side even you, we don't all need a machine to unleash it." Trowa jeered at the sobbing blond, he had such blind faith it was entertaining watching him suffer when it was tested.

"Trowa help me?" Quatre pleaded softly closing his eyes, he wished he had never touched that damned light.

**Sci-fi2 Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2**

"Heero go to sleep I'll watch him now," Duo ordered softly as he walked up to his partner. Heero looked up at Duo and shook his head, hands still folded in front of still lips. "Heero it's OK, I got some sleep already," Duo assured him trying to get him to just go.

"I'm fine Duo. How is Trowa?" Heero asked softly, curious about his other friend as well. He was not planning on leaving anytime soon, no matter how much his amethyst-eyed harbinger of death pleaded with him.

"Asleep still but OK, he only had that one little scratch anyway, most was kamikaze bullshit like you, which is why you should be in bed too." Duo answered before chiding his lover. Heero and Trowa were both still way too willing to sacrifice themselves for Duo's taste, and he reminded them of this constantly.

Heero lowered his arms to his knees with a sigh, "I know Duo it's just…he looks so sad." He admitted closing his eyes, Duo glanced at his sleeping friend before biting his lip. In all honesty Quatre should not even be lying in his bed, the only reason he was there was because both Heero and Trowa had been hurt when some new gun fried their suits. The overload of two bounded friends being hurt must have overloaded his mind and he just passed out. Duo frowned hoping the prototype and all it's plans really had been destroyed so this would not happen again. Heero being the strongest of the three, and having had only taken half a shot thanks to Trowa, had recovered already, where as the other two remained dead to the world. Though Trowa had looked peaceful to Duo, who had checked on him before coming to check on Quatre. He was not sure if Quatre would stay that way until Trowa woke up too, but he hoped not. Judging from the screams that blast had really hurt them, and Trowa would not wake up for quite a while. Wufei had headed off to speak with Sally and Howard about the weapon the Preventors had not even known about soon after the mission had ended so it was just the four of them.

"Hee-kun I understand, but if you won't go to sleep then I'll just stay here with you." Duo informed him sitting down in his lap, arms around his neck, cheek on his shoulder. "What do you think is making him look like that?" He asked not really wanting to think about it, but hoping maybe hearing familiar voices would bring the blond around faster.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, instinctively pulling him closer, "I wish I knew. He would probably relax if Trowa was here." He admitted knowing the calming effects of his friend well, the calm pilot could calm anyone down with relative ease, it was a trick Heero envied.

"Yeah, well, if I could have woken him up he would be," Duo half muttered in frustration. "Heero I'm really worried this time," He admitted lifting his head. "What if this happens again? If that weapon had been a lethal one…oh God…"

"Shh…I know it would have been like the Vayeate all over again, but it wasn't. They'll be fine Duo, Quatre is stronger then he looks," Heero comforted stroking Duo's long braid. "You don't have to cry koi, but if you must I will hold you close until you stop." A soft voice promised, he knew how Duo felt but his years of control allowed him to hold most of it at bay.

Duo buried his face in his lover's chest, black clad frame trembling. Too many times had he seen his loved ones suffer for the sake of peace. He had always gotten through it with the knowledge it was all worth it, that they were all OK, but now that was no longer enough. He had confessed his love to Heero, and after a day of being avoided Heero confessed his own, but still he tired to protect the others even if it would cost him his own life. Trowa had found what he had been searching for all his life and then some, but still he piloted as if his life was meaningless. Duo just could not understand that, Heero had a very good reason to come back alive and so did Trowa. He knew Quatre loved him, but why could he not see it and learn that life is worth staying alive for? "Heero..," Duo whispered trailing off, there was so much he wanted to say but he could not find the words.

"Shh…it will be all right, it always is," Heero soothed gently, hating to see Duo so upset after a victory. They all were alive, however, it still it had been a nasty fight, and it would be days before they were all fully recovered, let alone had their suits repaired.

Duo looked up, "Promise me you will try to stop being so kamikaze all the time? I know you can't just stop, but try to please? I _can't_ lose you too!" He clung to Heero's powerful from, "Please Heero?" Duo pleaded not wanting to lose his lover, Heero may be a New Type but he could be hurt, a fact he knew well.

Heero held him close, "I will try koi, for you I will try. I swear to Kami I will try." Duo sniffed lifting his head again staring into teary sapphires. "Aishiteru Duo-kun," Heero whispered softly.

"Aishiteru Hee-kun," Duo whispered back, before kissing him gently once only to kiss him again harder.

"Trowa!" Quatre screamed sitting up suddenly, clenching the covers to him. He turned when he heard a crash and blinked at Duo, who was sitting on the floor at Heero's feet. "Duo?!" The blond asked, both surprised and concerned to find his friend on the floor of all places. ' _I must have startled him.'_

"The one and only Little Buddy," Duo answered standing and sitting down beside him. "You OK, you're all sweaty?" He asked concerned, gently brushing golden bangs out of his eyes.

"It was just a dream?" Quatre whispered before glancing at Heero, who was sitting about three feet away, soft moonlight illuminating the trails of a few shed tears.

"Yeah, and I was there, and he was there, _way_ over done," Duo teased, relieved his fragile looking friend was all right. "You sure you're OK?" He tilted his head at him before looking at Heero who shrugged. "Cat?" Duo asked concerned by his friend's silence, he looked a little out of it.

"Sorry I…where's Trowa?" Quatre asked looking around, confused by his absence, "Did he?"

"Die? No, he's in his room." Duo answered frowning, what a thought to wake up to.

"Why? Is he hurt? Tell me?" Quatre pleading grabbing Duo's lose tee, if Trowa was all right then why was he not there?

"Breath _will_ you? He's sleeping, that blast really hurt him…don't you remember?" Duo asked hands on Quatre wrists, dreams could mess one up a little sometimes.

"Remember?…I remember screams and pain. What happened to us?" Quatre asked looking up, not sure if he really wanted to know just then.

"Heero you mind taking this one?" Duo asked, not entirely sure how it had all worked.

Heero nodded walking over to his friends, "The blast hit us harder, but the pain we felt you felt as well, obviously your system could not handle that much pain so it shut down. You are all right now aren't you?" He asked apprehensive, he could feel a little of what Quatre was.

"My head still hurts a little but yes, I'm all right. Is Trowa?" Quatre asked having calmed down, haze form being unconscious for however long clear.

"Well, he's peaceful but non responsive, you'd probably have better luck." Duo admitted with a shrug, Quatre nodded in agreement. "You need any help?" He asked automatically, finding creative ways to do things was something he was good at.

"I'll be all right Duo but, thank you." Quatre answered hugging his friend tightly, it felt good just to feel him again.

Duo smiled hugging him back, "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. New Types oi," He teased letting the blond go, he had been a little worried there for a moment.

"I'll try," Quatre assured him before hugging Heero too, it was good to feel the real Heero again.

"Go to him he needs you," Heero whispered in his ear, "I know he does, even if he does not."

"Thank you Heero," Quatre whispered back before releasing him and standing. "You two go get some sleep all right? I'll be with Trowa so don't worry about me," He smiled before walking out.

"What did you say to him Hee-kun?" Duo asked knowing his partner well, he could be surprisingly sentimental when he chose.

"You are not the _only_ one who wants those two to _finally_ get together you know," Heero informed him holding out his hand. Duo took it, smiling when Heero pulled him close, "I told him he was needed."

"So you're admitting Trowa likes him?" Duo asked almost surprised, he loved the guy but he could be rather stubborn sometimes.

"If he truly does think as much like me as _you_ all assume he does then yes, more then he even realizes," Heero answered before kissing Duo gently. "Come, we should do as Quatre said."

"I'm not _that_ tried yet Hee-kun," Duo teased tugging gently on Heero's dark bangs. He had been exhausted but relief gave him back some of his energy.

"You will be koi, you will be," Heero promised Duo smiling, kissing him once more before pulling him from the room.

**Sci-fi2 Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2**

Quatre stopped, hand on the doorknob, thoughts back on his dream. ' _Why did I see such things? Was it part of brain trying to warn me against telling him? Dear Allah please let it be only a meaningless nightmare? The very idea of living in secret fear of Trowa is just too much for me to bare.'_ He opened the door and slipped inside the dark room, at once feeling comforted and on edge at the same time. ' _It was only a dream…only a dream.'_ Quatre reminded himself walking up to the bed slowly. Trowa was laying on his side, back to him, right hand resting near his bang hidden face, left fingers curled on his right wrist. ' _He does look peaceful, I wonder what he is dreaming of if anything? Oh Trowa I really do need to talk to you, but I'm so afraid to say a word.'_

Quatre sat down, watching him with a fond yet sad smile on his pale face, "Why did you do it? Why do you always do it? Why can't you, for once, let someone protect you?" He asked out loud with out even realizing it. "If I lost…if _we_ lost you again it would be so hard to move on, don't you realize that? I'm so much easier to replace, I know that, but you…we all need you…I need you," Quatre whispered looking at Trowa again. "If I said your name would you even hear me? Oh Trowa I need you now so much it's killing me inside." He blinked when Trowa rolled onto his back with a soft moan. "Trowa?"

"hmm?" Trowa murmured softly head, turning towards him.

"Are you awake?" Quatre asked leaning closer. Trowa sighed softly, lips parting but said nothing. "I need you to wake up. Please Trowa?" Quatre pleaded softly, stroking Trowa's cheek. He leaned forward when he still got no response, staring into closed eyes, hand on his shoulder. "Trowa?" Quatre whispered before leaning down and kissing him softly, eyes closing. ' _Please, just open your eyes even for a moment?'_ He pleaded mentally, lifting his lips, eyes opening. Soft teal blinked at dark green when they met with a blink.

"Cat?" Trowa asked eyes half open, he was not sure if his mind was still asleep or not, but he thought he had heard his partner calling.

"Oh Trowa!" Quatre cried hugging his neck, it felt good to hear his nickname again. "Your all right!" ' _Thank you Allah, thank you!'_

"Not if you don't easy up," Trowa teased gently, coughing when Quatre released him, the blond was not as weak as he looked. "It's nice to see you too. Ow," He muttered softly rubbing his neck, excited people could be painful to be around sometimes.

Quatre frowned, even though he knew Trowa was not angry at him he had still hurt him, "Sorry I…"

"Were just worried sick I know, I'm a jerk, don't do it again, moving on," Trowa smiled at Quatre so the blond knew he was only joking. "I'm guessing the other's are all right?" He asked since Quatre had only seemed to be worried over him.

"Yes, everyone is resting now, thank Allah. How do you feel?" Quatre asked not daring to try and read him. He just watched him, knowing his subtle hints by heart he often did not need powers anymore.

"Drained but all right. You look like Hell though," Trowa teased affectionately, reaching up and trailing his right-handed knuckles down a damp pale cheek. "Bad dreams Little One?" He questioned, voice soft and affectionate as was always the case when he called the blond that.

Quatre closed his eyes, taking Trowa's hand in his he did not know where Trowa had picked the name up, or when he had first spoken the endearment but he loved hearing it. "Terrible ones, but they aren't important right now. All that matters is that everyone is safe." He rubbed his cheek against Trowa's hand. ' _This is right...this warmth is what that monster's touch lacked.'_

"Cat as good as that feels what is it?" Trowa asked knowing that frown well, Quatre's angelic face always betrayed what he felt. He had never had a reason to learn how to hide behind a mask as second nature.

Quatre blinked, confused by the use of his nickname and what had just been said. He blushed slightly, looking down Trowa often caught him doing such things but never minded. "It doesn't matter." ' _I have you back now, nothing else matters to me.'_

Trowa sighed sitting up, left arm resting on raised knees, "Quatre I'm not fully awake _not_ incoherent. I know that frown something is bothering you, _so_ just tell me so I can fix it?"

Quatre blinked at taller brunet, knowing there was no way he could talk his way out of it now. Trowa knew something was bothering him and he would not let him drop it. That stubbornness had to be in his blood, it frustrated him to no end sometimes, but he still loved Trowa for it. "We need to talk," Quatre admitted, blinking when he noticed the navy shirt Trowa had been wearing on the floor.

"Yeah, I figure that. About what exactly? You aren't going to lecture me are you?" Trowa asked frowning, not even realizing how young he sounded asking that..

"No, Trowa not right now, in the morning maybe." Quatre glanced at Trowa, who was just sitting there staring intently at him, cheek on his left fist, dark eyes sparkling slightly in the moonlight. "For a long time I've kept something form you, and that was not fair. It's nothing bad, or anything like that, it's just something I've been fighting with myself over." Trowa nodded but said nothing, squeezing Quatre's hand gently. "Please don't interrupt…right not Duo." Trowa chuckled softly at that getting a smile form Quatre. "I have always been fond of you and the others, I'm an Empath so I guess I bounded very quickly with all of you, but still I did." Quatre sighed softly, "You have always been there, helping me through whatever comes at me, and I want to thank for it."

"You don't have to I know," Trowa assured his friend with a smile, he needed no thanks but that never stopped people from giving it.

"Over time we all realized how close we have gotten in our own ways, but some closer than others. I always knew how Duo felt but Heero is harder to read, as are you. Emotions are easy but thoughts…It got me thinking about how I feel, and maybe that is why I saw what I did to wake me up. Trowa, Nanashi, whatever you call yourself I love you. I love you more then anything else in this world, I guess I always have. Please Trowa don't make me leave you?" Quatre pleaded, kissing his knuckles softly before looking up into startled emerald.

Trowa blinked before turning his head away in thought, "I…"

"I know this must be hard for you to accept, or even understand maybe, but I wanted to be with you. What do you want Trowa?" Quatre studied his friend, but all he could sense was confusion.

"What do I want? No ones ever really asked me that before," Trowa admitted softly. "I got what I wanted when I met all of you so I guess I stopped thinking about it." He glance at Quatre through long bangs, his partner looked so sad it hurt. "I am happy Quatre, I really am but…I've never really thought about falling in love, of course neither did Heero."

Quatre nodded, most of his friends had never considered their personal happiness until after they had won, and then with a lot of prompting. "Trowa if you say no I'll understand. If you say you need some time I will give it to you. Just tell me what to do and I will."

Trowa shook his head, taking Quatre's chin in his hand, "No."

Quatre blinked at him confused, not sure what he meant by that one word response. "No what Trowa?" He asked searching his familiar eyes, hoping to find some answers there. ' _Are you rejecting me?'_

"I don't want you to blindly do whatever I tell you Quatre, you're my partner, my friend, I have no right to tell you what to do. Understand?" Trowa asked gently, he never wanted to make anyone feel they had to do what he said, it was one of the reasons he did not tell people to do much. This was not a mission or a fight, his skill and experience was not superior to Quatre's in the area of feelings.

"Yes Trowa I understand, I just…I want to make you happy," Quatre answered watching him with wide teary eyes. The no had not been a rejection, at least not one that would break his heart.

Trowa smiled fondly, "You already have Quatre. You helped me become who I am now…stop crying will you? I'm not going to make you leave me all right? I want you here," He tilted his head slightly, unsure what emotion was causing his friend to cry.

Quatre blinked, hoping he had heard what he had hoped he had, "You…you want me here?" He repeated getting a nod, typical of Trowa to not speak while he thought out loud. "Why?" Quatre asked, hoping it was more then wishing to comfort him, which was normal for Trowa.

"Some Empath," Trowa teased before gently kissing him, Quatre was adorable confused. "Does that answer you question, or should I rip your shirt off too?"

"Oh Trowa!" Quatre cried hugging him, teasing had never sounded so good to him. "You have been spending too much time with Duo. Thank you."

Trowa laughed holding him close, Duo would love to hear that, "Oh stop it already, I get it I'm thanked, moving on."

**Sci-fi2 Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-f2i Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2 Sci-fi2**

Well this is it…the end. That is unless enough people ask for a three, and an idea hits me, then that will be it. No more ever…well for this fic. Go read the rest of my 3x4x3 fics and review them too k?


End file.
